


Domestic Vocaloid Adventures

by Stressedtoimpress



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Child Neglect, Coffee Shops, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Family, Family Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Multi, Rin and Len are siblings, Skipping Class, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Tags will be added as shorts are, Teenage Dorks, There will be angst later, but also a little bit of drama, but it’s very minor, just a little, no update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: There exists a small town in the countryside of Japan.It's very quiet. There's a single 7-12 school that acts as the middle and high school, and it has a population of less than 3000. Not much happens there, but when this small town is your whole world, everything happens.Within this town live the characters you know as vocaloids, and this book is just a compilation of glances into their daily lives. They may not be extra exciting, and may just be hapless fluff or a bit of insecurity, but that's more than enough for them.Also known as: a bunch of shorts of our favorite loids being domestic and living in a small town. Cuteness and a little bit of drama will ensue. These shorts all take place in the same town around the same time (unless stated otherwise) and kind of in order, but not exactly if it doesn't fit. The main focus is going to be slice of life, but there will be a little bit of drama, because even if you lead a quiet life in a small town, not EVERYTHING is going to be domestic fluff.
Relationships: BIG AL/Sweet ANN (Vocaloid), DAINA & Ruby (Vocaloid), Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Utatane Piko, Kagamine Len/OLIVER, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Meet the Shions (And The Kids In Their Care!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mr. and Mrs. Shion, otherwise known as Kaito and Meiko, and the three kids they’ve taken in

Kaito opened the door with a content sigh and walked over to the living room, where his wife, Meiko, was reading a book. He set down his bags and gently kissed her on the cheek.

“Welcome home, honey. How was work?” She closed her book and smiled as he sat next to her.

“Ah, same old same old. What about you?”

Meiko laughed. “Just more people requesting free voice acting and saying they’ll pay in exposure. Work’s been pretty slow, for the most part.”

Kaito grabbed her hand supportively. “Hey, you’ll get another job soon, I’m sure of it.”

“God I hope. I don’t want to be a freeloader while you go out and work.”

“Hey, no talking like that!” He elbowed her playfully. “The royalties are making us plenty! Plus, there’s no way I’d be able to manage the kids without you!”

She laughed. “Well, people _do_ say I’m very motherly."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door burst open again and in dashed Miku and Rin, hand in hand, giggling.

They were about to run off to Miku’s room when Meiko flagged them down. “Hey, Rin, where’s your brother?”

“On a date!” Rin shouted, without missing a beat as they continued down the hallway.

“Woah, woah, wait, what? Hang on, get over here!” Meiko called. They both let out an exasperated sigh and turned around, walking back over to their guardians slowly.

“You’re saying he’s on a _date?_ With who?” She questioned.

“Uh, that choir kid, the white one. Also blond, real little, has some funny bandages.” Rin scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I think his name is uh…” She looked over to her girlfriend for help.

“Oliver. His name is Oliver.” Miku confirmed. She looked back at Rin with an accusing yet playful look. “Wow, you don’t even know your own brother’s boyfriend,” she teased.

“W-Well, they’re not boyfriends _yet,_ it’s just one date! And he’s two years below us! It’s not my fault!” She crossed her arms, trying to look tough. Miku just laughed. “I know, I know. I was just trying to rile you up. You look so cute when you’re angry.”

“I do _not!”_ Rin insisted. Miku just ruffled her hair.

“Wait, Oliver King?” Kaito asked. He was certain he’d heard of this kid before.

“Ah, yes, that’s him! I remember now!” Rin confirmed.

“Oh, he’s a good kid. I’ve talked to his mother before,” Meiko added. “Her name’s Ann, she’s a really sweet lady.” 

“You know, isn’t it funny that Miku and I can be all in love, and Len and Oliver can go on dates, but if Miku and Oliver ever tried to do anything Miku would probably be arrested?” Rin thought out loud.

“Hey, like I’d ever do anything with him! He’s so small! That would be pretty gross!” Miku countered.

“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t, he’s way too young for you. But like...he’s not too young for Len because there’s only two years. But also, I’m not too young for _you,_ also because there’s two years. But instead of below, it’s above. Isn’t that funny?”

“I guess? I mean, you and I are closer to one year, I’m only a year ahead of you in school, but I guess I can kinda see what you’re saying. I don’t know, I don’t think as much as you do.” Miku shrugged. “You’re the one with the brain cells in this relationship.”

“Well, considering she couldn’t remember who her brother’s date was just a moment ago, that’s debatable,” Kaito chimed in. Rin let out a frustrated huff. “I already said it’s not my fault!”

“We know, honey, we know,” Meiko placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “And considering you’re currently on honor roll when Miku has a 2.0, I think she’s right about you having the brain cells.”

“Hey, I’m trying to bring it up!” Miku countered, putting her hands on her hips.

“No you’re not,” Rin said flatly.

“Okay well. Maybe I’m not, but I don’t need good grades! I already have a record label signed!” She smiled confidently. “I’ll be rolling in dough before you know it!”

“Yeah, because look how well that turned out for me,” Meiko joked. She was glad she could joke about it now, but the abrupt end to her short lived music career was really rough for her. She didn’t want Miku to have to go through the same thing.

Miku sighed. “Alright _fine,_ I really _will_ work on my grades. I promise. Now, we have business to attend to!” She grabbed Rin’s hand again and they both smiled mischievously, running off to Miku’s room.

“Hey, remember, keep the door open!” Meiko called after them. Miku’s door slammed shut. Meiko was about to get up to go tell them off when her husband put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Just let them be. It’s normal for teenagers to experiment, and it’s not like either of them are getting pregnant.” 

Meiko sighed. Yeah, I know. I guess I’m just cautious." Her face fell.

Kaito nodded. “I know. But this is different. They really love each other, you know.”

She sighed. “I know.”

Kaito smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Meiko smiled as well, happy to be in his arms. “Now, I think we should get dinner started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some basic clarification, Meiko and Kaito are the foster parents of Rin, Len, and Miku.
> 
> All of the loids live in the same small town, and all of the teenage loids go to the same 7-12 school.
> 
> There will be angst later, don’t you worry ;)


	2. What Len Was Up To Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len was on a date last chapter. How exactly did it go?

Len stared down the hall at his target. It was another blond boy by the name of Oliver, who was currently standing at his locker.

Len was a bit shy to admit it, but he had been crushing on Oliver hardcore ever since he saw him give his solo at the last choir concert.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and took a deep breath. He could do this. He promised himself he was going to do it today.

He counted to three in his head, and then ran forward and tapped Oliver on the shoulder. The other boy turned his head, and smiled when he saw Len.

“Oh, hey Len! What is it?”

“Um…” Len’s voice came out shakier than he expected. He swallowed anxiously. “I...I like you!” He blurted out. “Like...a lot. Do you wanna go on a date with me sometime?”

Oliver’s face lit up. “I’d love to! How about after school today?”

Len nodded eagerly. “Yeah! That’d work! Okay, I’ll see you after school bye!” The words spilled out of his mouth as quickly as possible and then he covered his face with his hands and ran away.

He did it! He actually did it! And Oliver said yes! Now all he had to do was come up with somewhere they could walk to after school…

\---

They met up at Oliver’s locker again once school was over.

“I’m glad to see you didn’t flake on our date,” Oliver giggled. Hearing Oliver actually say the word date made Len’s heart jump. This was a date. For real. He and Oliver were going on a _date_ . Holy _shit_.

“So, where are we going?” Oliver continued.

“Uh, there’s a nice coffee shop not too far from here, my sister and I walk there after school sometimes. I have some extra cash, so how about we walk down there? I can get us whatever we want,” Len proposed. He wasn’t confident in the idea, but it was the best one he had. 

Luckily, Oliver said. “That sounds like a great idea! Just lead the way!”

So that’s what he did. They pushed past all the rest of the kids and out of the school doors into the warm sun, and Len began to lead their way.

Things were very quiet at first. Len glanced over at his date awkwardly, trying to come up with a good conversation topic. He was going back and forth on several topics when Oliver suddenly grabbed his hand and he almost jumped ten feet in the air.

“Oh! Should I not have done that?” Oliver’s face filled with concern and dropped his hand.

“Ah! No no no! I uh...I liked it, actually,” Len scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. “You just surprised me is all.”

Oliver smiled. “Oh, okay then!” He grabbed Len’s hand again.

Len’s heart nearly leapt into his throat, but he laced his fingers with Oliver’s and held his hand tightly.

It wasn’t long before they had arrived at the shop. The bell jingled as the door swung open, and the woman at the counter smiled when they walked in. She brushed her long, pink hair off of her chest to reveal a name tag that said ‘Luka’

“Welcome back Len! I see you’ve got a friend with you,” she commented.

“He’s, uh...not my friend,” Len tried to correct her, only earning a confused look from Luka.

“We’re on a date,” Oliver clarified with a smile.

“Ah, that would explain why your sister isn’t with you,” Luka laughed sweetly. “Tell her I said hi, by the way. Now, what would your date like to order?”

Len turned to Oliver. “You can order anything you want, don’t worry about the cost!”

“Hm…” Oliver’s eyes shifted upwards to the menu. “I don’t really like coffee, so can I have a hot chocolate?”

Luka nodded. “Sure thing. What size?”

Oliver shot Len a look.

“I already told you, don’t worry about it! Get whatever size you like!”

“Large then!”

“Sounds good.” Luka scribbled down the order. “The regular for you, Len?” Len nodded. “Alright, shouldn’t take too long, you can just wait here. What’s your name, kid?” She gestured at Oliver.

“Sir Williams the fifth,” Oliver deadpanned. Len elbowed him playfully. They both giggled. “Oliver,” he corrected himself.

“How British…” Luka mumbled as she wrote down the name. A few moments later and they picked up their drinks with a thank you to Luka, and sat down at a nearby table.

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Oliver asked. Len silently thanked every god he could think of that he didn’t have to come up with a conversation starter.

“Um, well...I like to sing—” Oliver’s face lit up. “—b-but not like you do!” Len rushed to clarify. “What you do is really beautiful! My voice is just good for like...trashy pop.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with pop! All genres of music can be beautiful. If you’re good at singing pop songs I think that’s great!” Oliver’s eyes light up as he was speaking, and Len felt his heart melt.

Len sighed. “Well...I guess you’re right, but it’s just frustrating for me since I know I’m going to be overshadowed by Miku.”

“Miku, like...Miku Hatsune?” Oliver cocked his head. “The tenth grader? With the blue pigtails?” he questioned. Len nodded. “Why would you need to worry about that? She’s just another student.”

“Oh! I forgot, you don’t know. We actually live together.” Len laughed nervously. “But we’re not related, if you’re wondering. Long story short, she was orphaned a few years back—”

“Oh!” Oliver cut him off. “Is that why I see her hanging around with your sister all the time?”

Len laughed. “Uh, you could say that.”

“That’s cool. Say, what’s your sister like?”

Len took a long drink of his coffee. “Well, she’s pretty bubbly and cheery, and she’s really smart. The two of us sing together, actually. We’re a package set.” He laughed nervously. “But she likes to tease me a lot. I don’t know why, she doesn’t usually tease anyone else.”

“Hey, I get it, my brother likes to tease me a lot too.”

“Wait, you have a brother?” That came as a surprise. Oliver hadn’t mentioned any siblings before.

Oliver nodded. “Mhm. He goes to our school actually. His name is Yohio, he’s in eleventh grade.”

Len furrowed his brow, raking his memory to see if he knew anyone by the name of Yohio, but his attempts were futile. “Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell.”

Oliver sighed. “Yeah, that checks out. He keeps to himself mostly. He’s pretty cool though, aside from the teasing. You’ll have to meet him eventually so don’t worry about it.”

Len’s chest felt warm when he heard that. He would have to meet Oliver’s brother eventually. That meant Oliver wanted to keep seeing him! And he wanted it to be serious enough to meet his family!”

“What’s got you so smiley?” Oliver joked, snapping Len out of his thoughts.

“Oh, nothing,” he said softly. “I’m just happy to be with you.”

\---

They talked for a bit more until Len realized it was going to get dark soon. He was planning on just saying his goodbyes and having them go their separate ways when Oliver said “Let me walk you home!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you out after dark!”

Oliver nodded. “Don’t worry about it! This town isn’t very big, and it’s not dark yet. I should be able to make it home in time. And even if I can’t I can always call my dad for a ride.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Len replied, and they started to walk back.

Carefully, Len reached out and took Oliver’s hand in his own. Oliver smiled.

They walked back together quietly as the sun set and Len led the way. Not much longer and they had arrived at his house.

“Well, thanks for walking me home,” Len said as he reluctantly released Oliver’s hand. “I should head in now.”

“It’s no problem. I had a really fun time,” Oliver replied. “I really like you, a lot actually,” He laughed sheepishly, his face a bit pink.

“Yeah, I really like you too,” Len almost whispered.

They stared at each other for a moment awkwardly before Oliver spoke up again. “Well, I should be on my way, see ya!”

“Yeah, see—”

Suddenly, Oliver kissed Len on the cheek. Anything Len had been saying was instantly forgotten and his face flushed. Then, Oliver ran off, and Len was standing in front of his house in awe.

After he took a moment to process what happened, he carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

Kaito and Meiko were standing in the kitchen. They had been waiting for him.

“Uh...hey?”

Kaito crossed his arms. “So, you went out without telling us.”

“And you missed dinner,” Meiko added.

He laughed nervously. “Um...sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“You’re right. I don’t think you will,” Kaito shot him a knowing look.

But Len didn’t understand what that look was trying to say and stared at them blankly. Meiko sighed.

“You’re grounded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm aromantic and have never experienced a real crush or gone on a date. I've also only been to a coffee shop seriously like three times my whole life because I'm not a coffee drinker.
> 
> I hope I managed to get the awkwardness of young teens' first dates while still making it cute, and I hope this is how actual coffee shops work.


	3. Enter Daina and Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is missing from class this morning and Dex is worried, so Daina reluctantly agrees to go look for her. Their conversation doesn’t quite go as Daina envisioned.

“Yo,” said Ruby, when she noticed Diana out of the corner of her eye.

Daina has recently turned the corner to the back of the school, and was now shooting Ruby, who was leaning against the back wall causally, a disdainful glare.

“There you are!” Daina huffed. “Dex has been looking for you all morning, you know.”

Ruby smiled slyly. “Then why are _you_ looking for me? You wanted to help your boyfriend?”

Daina rolled her eyes. “Do you think you’re smart? Do you think you’re the first person to ever have made that joke? We’ve been getting teased about that since kindergarten, you aren’t special.”

Ruby shrugged. “Considering I’m skipping class right now, you should know already I’m not very smart.”

Daina shook her head. “No. I know you. You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, you just refuse to try.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Wow, is that a compliment? From Miss Glancy of all people?”

“Don’t get used to it,” Daina deadpanned. “But anyways, you were actually pretty close, I _am_ out here to help Dex look for you. He was pretty concerned.”

“Tell him I’m sorry. I’ll swing by his house after school today to show him I’m alive.”

Daina scoffed. “Why don’t you just come to class?”

“I’m not feeling it today. Too many people.”

Daina sighed. “Fine. Whatever. If you have to repeat your senior year it’s not my fault. Why are you even out here anyways?”

“Truthfully, I came out here to smoke, and was just about to light one when you arrived. I would offer you one, but I doubt that little miss hall monitor would take me up on that offer. I bet she’s already pretty stressed that she’s missing class for me right now,” Ruby smirked and crossed her arms.

“Shut up,” Daina nearly hissed. “What does Dex even see in you anyways? He told me you weren’t even answering your phone. The least you could do is text him back so he doesn’t combust.”

“Ah. Yeah, sorry about that one. My phone’s dead.”

“What, were you too lazy to even charge your phone?”

“Nah, the electricity in my house has been off for a while.”

Daina fell silent. “...what?”

“My mom still hasn’t paid the bills, so we haven’t had electricity for a while,” Ruby replied, all too casually.

“Hang on, how can you just _say that?!_ Like it’s—like it’s normal?!” Daina found her voice getting louder the longer she spoke, having a hard time believing the conversation she was having.

“‘Cause it is. Well, for me anyways. Maybe you’ve got it better but I’ve got what I’ve got. I’m just lucky enough to have a roof over my head.”

“That’s...that’s not lucky! That’s a basic human right!” Daina nearly shouted. She may have disliked Ruby, but hearing about what her home was like was setting off all kinds of alarm bells. “Why hasn’t your mom paid the bills?!”

“Ah, she used all her spare cash for drug money.”

Daina was about to say something when Ruby shot her a look. “You don’t have to say it.”

Daina blinked. “Say what?”

“That you’re sorry, or that I should go to the cops, or whatever else you’re thinking. I have everything taken care of.”

Daina felt blood rush to her face. “W—Well clearly you don’t if you don’t have electricity!”

“No, I do have it figured out. You don’t know me, or my story.”

“Then why don’t you tell me your story?” Daina demanded.

Ruby thought for a moment, before answering with a prompt “No.”

“Wait, you can’t just...not explain! Not at this point, after you already started to tell me!”

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “Frankly, yes I can. I don’t owe you anything, and considering you’ve been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since you’ve arrived I don’t have to think twice about whether I want you to know about my personal life.”

“But—if you’re not going to explain further, why’d you tell me _that?!_ ” Daina’s face and ears were burning hot, and she knew her face was red, but she couldn’t help it.

“Because little miss perfect seems to think I’m nothing but lazy fuck up, just like my dear mother, and I wanted to let her know not everyone is two dimensional,” she glared at Daina. “If you want to know me, why don’t you try being nice to me, and expressing genuine interest in my friendship? It’s not very hard.”

Daina was rendered silent. For the first time in her life, she didn’t have a long speech she could pull out of nowhere to fight back with. All she could do was stand there and fail to come up with a response.

“You know, you’re always saying you don’t know what Dex sees in me, but honestly, I don’t know what he sees in you,” Ruby continued. You gotta get your head out of your ass and realize there are more people in this world than you, and things are different than your own biased perceptions.”

Ruby’s voice was harsh, yet cool and composed at the same time. Daina was speechless.

Ruby turned to leave. “Well, see ya around, Foxy. I’m heading out, school’s lame anyways. Tell Dex I’ll come check up on him after school, it’s the least you could do after this headache.”

And with that, Ruby walked off. Daina was left standing there dumbfounded. 


	4. Boy Meets Girl

_**~About 17 years earlier~** _

On the corner of a busy street, there’s a music shop. It’s a very small shop, hardly larger than an average master bedroom, and it’s very quiet. A single person occupies the store—a young man who can’t be any older than 18 or 19 with deep blue hair who stands behind the counter.

That doesn’t last long however, as the door swings open and a girl clad in red who looks about his age steps in.

“Hey there!” The boy greets, excited to see someone, as he hasn’t had a customer all day. “Lookin’ for anything specific?”

She turns in his direction, and seems surprised for some reason. “Um...yeah, actually. I just need some blank sheet music.”

He points over to a display where multiple blank books of sheet music sit. She thanks him and walks over to the display, picking one out at taking it to the counter.

“Will that be all?” He asks, trying to keep up a chipper attitude but still failing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah, is there a problem?” She answers, confused at how quickly his mood fell.

“No, no, not at all, we’ve just been a little slow on business lately, and sheet music is the cheapest thing we sell,” he admits sheepishly. 

“Oh!” Sympathy floods her face. “In that case, why don’t I pick up a new microphone while I’m here?”

His face lights up. “Really?! Uh, right over there!” He points to the right, where there sat a glass case of microphones. She goes over to examine the case, and the boy follows. After looking over them quickly, she informs him she wants the most expensive one. He doesn’t object.

As he’s ringing her up, he smiles gently. “Thank you, by the way. I don’t wanna lose this place, and even though that mic won’t save the shop on it’s own, it’s a pretty big help.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem! Music is really important to me, I’d never want to see a charming little place like this close down!” 

She picks up her things and turns to leave, but she’s stopped when she hears him say “Wait! Can I have your number?”

She turns back around to find him with pen and paper in hand, his cheeks tinted with red.

She stands there for a moment, a mixture of surprise and contemplation on her face, before her expression softens into a genuine smile.

She walks back over and takes the pen from him, scribbling her number down and adding a little heart near the end of it for a little touch.

“Thanks,” he laughs.

“No problem,” she laughs back.

She was about to head out for real this time when he speaks up yet again.

“Wait, what’s your name?!” He asks, appalled at the fact he hadn’t asked yet.

“Meiko,” she answers. “And yours?”

“Kaito.”

Then, she turns to leave for real this time, and the last thing she says is “call me!” when she’s halfway out the door. Kaito smiles at the paper in his hand, suddenly finding it very hard to wait until he gets home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter is really short. That’s because initially it was supposed to have a second half where they go on a date, but I felt like the end of the first half was just a really good ending, and also I wrote their date out but ended up writing it in a completely different tense, and the tense switch would probably be jarring, so I decided to just make two really short chapters. 
> 
> I won’t release their date just yet, I want the characters in each chapter to vary a bit. I also want some extra time to go back over the date and pad it out a bit more
> 
> Anyways, here’s a fun fact, my dad works at a music store and I asked him how he sells sheet music and microphones for this.


	5. Luka Megurine Had Never Been In Love

Luka Megurine had never been in love.

Sure, she had had some intense crushes before, but she’d never taken any time to pursue those feelings. She had always been too busy for romance. When she was a kid she decided that she was going to wait on romance until she was an adult.

Now she was an adult, at the ripe old age of 20, and she still had never been in love. She wanted a relationship, definitely, but somehow just hadn’t met anyone yet. Maybe she should have been actively looking for dates, but she liked to hope that someone would come sweep her off her feet. 

And that’s...not _quite_ what happened. 

But that’s not exactly what _didn’t_ happen either.

It had been a regular day of work when the most peculiar man she’s ever seen waltzed into the shop. He walked up to the counter to order and the first thing she said was “are you going to a convention?”

Maybe it was a bit rude, but she couldn’t help herself. The man was dressed in purple samurai getup, accessories and all, and had long, purple hair. And remember how his walking was described as waltzing? That was more literal than you’d think.

Thankfully, he wasn’t offended by her question and laughed jovially, his voice surprisingly deep. “Ah, no. How funny would that be?”

She stared at him blankly, pen and notepad in hand. “Um...your order?”

“Ah, yes!” The man said, with a twinkle in his eye. He then proceeded to list off the longest, most convoluted order for a cup of coffee she’d ever heard. She had to make him repeat it just to get everything down.

“Alright, thank you. Please wait patiently for you order!” She said in her chipper customer service voice as she scribbled down his name. She wasn’t feeling chipper though, his order took up nearly two pages in her notepad.

She turned to call to her coworker. “Hey, Lily, can you help me with this?”

A familiar head of blonde hair turned to look at her, and then quickly finished what she’d been working on and walked over. “Sure, what’s up?”

Luka awkwardly handed the notepad over to Lily.

“Oh, that’s a long order,” Lily commented as she scanned the page, “but it shouldn’t be that difficult.”

“Turn the page.”

Lily shit her a look and turned the page. Her eyes grew wide. “Ah, okay, I see. Yeah, I’ll help you out there.

So Luka and Lily started getting to work on that absolute monster of an order. They ended up having to restart halfway through because they got a couple things mixed up. She knew the people waiting in line to have their order taken were getting impatient, but they were trying their hardest.

After several minutes of struggling, they managed to get it finished. 

Lily hurried to take everyone’s orders while Luka got the order that had caused them so much trouble out.

“Gakupo?” She called out, and the man from before stood up from the table he’d been waiting at and walked over with a smile, gratefully taking the drink.

“Thank you, madam! I hope it wasn’t too much trouble,” he said with a smile. She did everything she could not to say ‘it was,’ and just started ringing him up.

“Your total is…” she paused, finding it incredibly hard to believe the numbers in front of her, “3760.02?”

He nodded and said “That sounds about right,” before promptly paying, thanking her one more time, and walking out of the store.

Well that was an...experience.

—

Luka assumed she’d never see that...eccentric man ever again, but exactly a week later, he walked in and ordered the same thing. 

She stared at him for a moment before sighing and writing down his order again. Once again, she had to ask Lily for help, and once again it took way longer than she’d care to admit.

She ripped the page that had his order out of her notepad, and this time, instead of tossing it out, she taped it to the wall. She had a feeling this was going to be a regular occurrence.

And it was. From then on, he’d come in and order his ridiculously expensive drink every Monday at 8 A.M.

At first, her face fell and she internally groaned whenever he walked in. She never wanted to make his absolute headache of an order again.

But after the first couple of weeks, she noticed her opinion starting to change. Sure, his drink was still a nightmare, but it was getting easier, and she no longer needed Lily’s help.

And more importantly, she often found herself amused by his mannerisms. His over the top laughter, bright smiles, and behavior like he just stepped out of a period drama actually started to brighten her day. 

Though they hardly ever talked, she began to start thinking of him as a friend. Soon, seeing him became the highlight of her week.

And that’s all she expected it to be, but then _something_ happened to throw a wrench in that.

It was a normal Monday morning and Gakupo walked up to the counter like he did every Monday to order his drink, but instead of shooting her a bright smile like he did every week, he said “Oh—you have something in your face!”

Luka had a feeling it was probably from the chocolate cupcake she’d had for breakfast that morning (not the healthiest choice, but she was in a hurry), so she started wiping at her mouth hoping to find it, but her fingers came back clean. She made a frustrated noise.

Then, without warning, Gakupo said “Here, let me—” and then reached forward, his thumb brushing the corner of her lip gently.

This shouldn’t have been a big deal, but almost instantly Luka’s heart started pounding, and she felt her face getting warm.

Then, he ended the brief interaction and stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking off a bit of chocolate.

And that only made her heart beat more.

“Um, the usual?” She managed to ask through her head spinning at what felt like a million miles an hour. 

He confirmed that statement and she got to work, but for the first time in a couple weeks, she actually had to call Lily over to help her. Lily shot her a weird look but just got on with helping her. 

Her head cleared quickly and her heart slowed to its average pace, but once she’d handed off the drink and he’d finished paying, she found herself taking a deep breath.

Holy _shit._

She didn’t sleep that night.

—

From then on, the way she viewed him was a bit...different. Her heart fluttered whenever he spoke to her, and it nearly leaped out of her chest when he smiled. She could’ve sworn he could see her blushing all the time, but he never said anything.

Lily did though. She would tease Luka about her crush _relentlessly._ ‘God Luka, I can’t believe you fell for the guy who looks like part of some anime!’ ‘Geez, watching you stumble around making his drink every day is insufferable, you know that?’ ‘Oh my god, just ask for his number already. I can’t stand this much longer.’

Luka couldn’t stand it much longer either. It was getting worse by the minute. She found herself thinking of him as soon as she woke up and right before she went to bed. She’d count the days until Monday because she just couldn’t wait to see him again. Her chest started to feel all warm when she thought of him, and then it started to hurt because he wasn’t by her side.

She hated his stupid crush. He was one of the most ridiculous, eccentric, over the top people she had ever met and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him gently under the stars.

So, after 4 months of him coming in every Monday, she decided to make a move.

Instead of writing just his name on the cup like she usually does, she took an extra step and wrote her number, with a little heart for good measure.

He took the drink, thanked her, and walked out like he always did. He didn’t seem to notice the digits, so she would just have to wait.

Lily gave her a supportive clap on the back and congratulated her for finally doing something. She just laughed awkwardly and sighed. She could only pray he would notice.

So, when she got home from work and her phone lit up with a ding, she scrambled around to unlock it and see who the text was from.

And she couldn’t tell you the joy she felt when she saw a text from an unknown number that read:

**_Hello! This is Luka, the barista, correct? This is Gakupo! I apologize for waiting so long to text you, I wanted to be certain I wasn’t bothering you at work ^^_ **

She threw her phone across the room and screamed into her pillow, squealing like a little girl. This was it. It was finally happening.

The first thing she did was text Lily frantically asking what she should say. After a bit of back and forth with Lily, she managed to work up the nerve to respond to him and soon, they had a date set up. Her first date in her whole life. 

Luka Megurine had never been in love, but that wasn’t going to last very much longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written a coffee shop AU before so I hope this is okay—


	6. A Talk After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len goes over to Oliver’s house for dinner

Len had never been more nervous in his life. Not even when he hadn’t studied for finals last year. Not even when he and Rin uploaded their first video of them singing on their YouTube channel. Not even when he was meeting the Shions for the first time.

Why was that? Well, because he was going to have dinner at Oliver’s house.

He and Oliver had been officially dating for a while now, and Oliver’s mother had suggested he come over for dinner. Of course he wasn’t going to miss that opportunity, but he was still nervous.

He took a deep breath, trying to push his anxiety down inside him, and knocked on the door. A kind looking woman with curly, blonde hair that Len assumed to be Oliver’s mother opened the door, her face lighting up when she saw him.

She looked to the right. “Hey, Ollie, your boyfriend is here!” She called with a smile.

Len smiled at the word ‘boyfriend.’ They had been dating for a while now, but it still made him feel all warm whenever he heard it. They were _boyfriends._ He was Oliver’s _boyfriend._

The woman turned her head back towards Len and said “Hey! You must be Len, we’ve heard so much about you! Here, come on in.” She opened the door the rest of the way and moved aside. Len stepped in.

Oliver ran in and gave Len a quick hug. “Hi! I’m so glad you could make it!” Oliver said excitedly. He then took notice of the woman next to them and said “Oh, this is my mom.”

His mother extended a hand to Len, and he cautiously shook it. “Yep! But you don’t need to bother with any of that ‘Mrs. King’ business, everyone just calls me Sweet Ann,” she winked playfully.

“Um, nice to meet you Sweet Ann.” Len did his best to smile back.

Sweet Ann turned to her son. “Oliver, go fetch your brother and father for dinner, okay?”

“Okay!” Oliver confirmed. 

She then turned back to Len. “You can just wait here, it shouldn’t take too long.”

Oliver ran off to fetch the rest of his family, and Len sat down in the living room.

“You seem like a very nice boy, Len,” Sweet Ann sat next to him. “I’m glad Oliver found you. You’re making him very happy, you know?”

Len instantly perked up. “I—I am?”

She nodded. “He talks about you all the time.”

“O-oh!” Len resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Really?”

“He sure does! You’re very good for him. He’s been struggling ever since he lost his eye, but you really do make him happy.”

“Well...he’s making me happy too.” Len smiled. He didn’t actually know how Oliver lost his eye, but he was happy he was helping. 

“I’m glad. You’re always welcome here,” Sweet Ann smiled back. “I mean, you already look like one of us!” She added, ruffling his extremely blonde hair playfully.

Len laughed. “I guess I do.”

Then, Oliver ran back in with two men by his side. The younger of the two was slender and had long, blond hair, and he introduced himself as Yohio, but said nothing else. The elder man was stocky and the only brunet if the family, and he introduced himself as their father, but followed in his wife’s footsteps by saying not to call him Mr. King, because everyone calls him Big Al.

After that, they all sat down to eat. Sweet Ann made spaghetti. Len did his best to try and get along with everyone, but Yohio seemed to not like him. Or maybe he was just quiet, but nonetheless he seemed to be trying to do everything he could to avoid speaking to Len.

Len figured he’d ask Oliver about it later, and right now he was going to focus on their parents. It didn’t require too much focus though, because Sweet Ann and Big Al were really friendly.

Eventually, dinner came to a close. Len helped with the dishes. Oliver insisted he didn’t have to, but he wanted to make a good impression.

“Thank you for having me over for dinner. I’m glad I could make it!” Said Len as he helped finish up the last of the dishes. “But my ride is coming soon, so I should head outside and wait.”

Sweet Ann nodded. “Of course, we’re all glad you could make it too!”

“Let me wait outside with you!” Oliver piped up, perhaps a bit too quickly.

“Oh, uh, of course!” Len replied. 

The two boys headed outside, and sat on the porch swing out front. They sat in the warm night air, the moon giving everything a soft glow, with the sound of crickets softly chirping in their ears.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Len decided to break the ice.

“Your mom is nice.”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. What’s your mom like?”

Len furrowed his brow. “Um, do you mean Meiko?”

“Hm?”

Len sighed. Right, he hadn’t really told Oliver about his family yet.

“Uh, Meiko is my foster mom. She’s...she’s pretty cool. She’s really nice. I like her.”

“What about your birth parents?”

Len sighed.

“Oh! You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I don’t mean to pry!” Oliver scrambled around for a response.

Len laughed. “No, it’s fine, calm down. It’s not like it’s a secret or anything. Basically, uh...they kind of forgot about me and Rin? I don’t know, they kind of just left us to our own devices. They were at home sometimes, but they didn’t really care what we did or put in any effort to take care of us.”

Oliver’s face was very understanding as Len did his best to try and explain. Len was having a lot of trouble articulating his thoughts, as they weren’t exactly times he’d like to go back to.

“And one day I guess one of our teachers noticed that our clothes kind of weren’t fitting right and they made a call. Next thing I know they’re being charged with child neglect.” He swallowed nervously. “And we got taken away. They ended up placing us with Meiko and her husband Kaito. Apparently they weren’t planning on becoming foster parents, but then Kaito’s cousin and his wife both died so they took in his daughter, Miku, and I guess they liked taking care of kids, so…” He let out a shaky sigh as he finished explaining.

Oliver reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. “Thanks for telling me. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s no big deal. It’s all in the past now,” Len replies quietly, squeezing his hand back.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just listening to the crickets and enjoying each other’s company, when Oliver suddenly turns towards his boyfriend and says “Can I kiss you?”

And, without thinking, Len says “Yes.”

And the next minute, Oliver’s lips are on his.

Len thought he would have been more panicked, as this _was_ his first kiss after all, but he was surprisingly calm, his mind empty of nothing but _Oliver._

After a moment, Oliver gently pulls back, and his eyes read pure love.

Suddenly, a familiar car pulled up in front of the house. Both boys quickly turned to look at it.

“Ah! That’s Meiko now, actually!” Len regretfully let go of his boyfriend's hand and stood up. “I have to go! I’ll see you at school tomorrow!”

“Don’t forget to text me!”

“I won’t!” Len called as he dashed down to Meiko’s car. 

It was a nice night. 


	7. Abandonment Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piko has abandonment issues

Piko Utatane fiddled with his sleeve a little as he waited for his best (and only) friend, Len Kagamine, to get to class. He was beginning to get worried that he wasn’t going to come when the boy in question entered the room and sat down next to his best friend.

“Good morning,” Len greeted with a smile.

Piko nodded. “Good morning,” he greeted back.

Once they were settled in, Piko spoke up again. “Um...why weren’t you answering my texts last night?”

“I was at Oliver’s house,” Len replied promptly.

“Oh,” Piko tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. It didn’t work.

“What, are you jealous?” Len joked. “I have a life outside of you, you know.”

“Wh—What? I’m not  _ jealous,”  _ Piko insisted. “I just like talking to my best friend!”

Len laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Calm down, you’re fine. I like talking to you too.”

Piko wanted to say something else but ended up not being able to because the teacher walked into class right after Len finished speaking. Next thing they knew and the lesson had started.

Piko was just glancing over at his best friend the whole time. He knew Len was right. Len did have a life outside of him, and it was wrong of him to act like he was always entitled to his attention. It was selfish.

Len said he likes talking to him, but he can’t help but doubt that. Does he really? He can’t really, not after he keeps bothering him.

Len was just going to leave him eventually, this was something he had accepted, but wow, he was really speeding up the process now wasn’t he?

The day went on, and he tried his best to forget about it and do his schoolwork, but his worry was eating away at him. The rational part of his brain knew Len wasn’t going to leave him over that one thing, but he couldn’t help it. It was the only thing he could think about.

Still, he did his best to push the thoughts to the back of his mind and be extra nice to Len the rest of the day, to hopefully undo his mistake. He gave Len his granola bar at lunch, because he knew Len liked to hoard food, and hopefully helping him with that would make him forget about earlier.

Once the school day came to a close, Piko bid his best friend farewell and began to walk home. As he approached his house closer, he began to hear music in the distance, and eventually he got close enough to see a white truck come into view.

It was the ice cream truck. A lot of people don’t think ice cream trucks still exist anymore, but there was one here. They didn’t have one in Piko’s old city, so when he moved here he was absolutely floored when he heard the music for the first time.

He was still feeling a bit hungry, seeing as he gave part of his lunch away, so he decided he’d buy something from the truck.

He lined up behind the rest of the kids, realizing he was the oldest one there but deciding to ignore it, and fished around in his bag for some cash. He eventually found a few stray 100 yen coins floating around in there and decided that would do. When it was his turn to order, he ended up picking a banana flavored popsicle.

Banana was his favorite flavor. It had been ever since he met Len, because it was also Len’s favorite flavor.

He remembers when the two of them bought ice cream together for the first time, and Len said banana was his favorite. He remembers ordering the same thing to see why he liked it.

It’s been his favorite flavor ever since.

And he means that genuinely, he really does enjoy the flavor of banana, more than any other flavor, but deep down he wonders if he’s just lying to himself.

He traversed the rest of the way home but he just couldn’t stop thinking about Len. He knows it’s unhealthy, and he’s probably just overreacting, but he can’t help but think that their friendship is over.

_ It’s not over,  _ he said to himself,  _ you’re just being dramatic,  _ but his stomach hurt with worry.

Today was the last straw. Len never even liked being his friend in the first place, but this was it, he was finally going to drop him. Len’s put up with him for so long but he’s just not going to be able to do it anymore. He’s so annoying and weird, that’s why everyone leaves him. They always do, and Len isn’t any different. He shouldn’t be trying to hold onto a relationship that isn’t there.

He should probably just stop talking to Len now so it doesn’t hurt as much when he inevitably gets left behind again. He knows this, yet he can’t bring himself to. Len just makes him so  _ happy,  _ he can’t stop smiling whenever they talk. Len is his favorite person. Len is everything to him.

He made his way home and unlocked the door. His foster parents weren’t home yet, so he just tossed his backpack on the floor and headed to his room.

He sat on his bed and took his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking it, he opened Instagram, and opened his DMs. Immediately, he sends a message to Len saying:

_ Hey, are you mad at me? It’s  
_ __  
okay If you are, I understand.

There’s a green circle next to Len’s name. He’s active, but he hasn’t read Piko’s message. Piko chewed on a fingernail nervously. Oh god, he’s so mad he doesn’t even want to respond.

Piko knew Len would respond eventually, he’s not one to leave messages unopened, so now all he had to do was wait. He ended up going to Len’s account and scrolling through all of his posts again. Just last week he posted a picture of the two of them together, it was when Piko came over to help him and Rin record a video for their YouTube channel. Miku had been busy, so he was the cameraman. 

Len had come up behind him suddenly and snapped a picture of them when he wasn’t expecting it. Piko hated that picture, but he was scared Len would get mad if he asked him to delete it. And maybe it was worth it, when he saw the caption.

_ Just spent the afternoon recording with my favorite person! Glad to have you over buddy!  _

Piko felt his cheeks get warm reading the caption again. That should be proof. Proof that Len really cares. He wouldn’t have done all that by surprise and written that if he didn’t really care.

Still, a voice in the back of his mind nags him,  _ ‘he’s just doing all that so you’ll help him. He doesn’t actually care.’ _

Then his phone buzzed, he got a DM from Len. It’s short but sweet, and reads:

_ of course not why would _

_ I be mad? are you feeling _

_ okay? _

And Piko went weak in the knees hearing that. Len isn’t mad at him, and more than that, he’s worried if he’s feeling okay! Everything is fine, this is fine.

_ Ah, yeah I’m feeling _

_ alright. _

Feeling marginally better, he collapsed face first onto his bed and tossed his phone across the room. It probably damaged the case a little bit, but he could care less. All he could think about was that  _ Len didn’t hate him. _

__ But then again, he probably annoyed Len by asking him that. That was the  _ real  _ last straw, actually. He was safe  _ until he asked if he was safe. _

__ He let out a long sigh and clutched his pillow to his chest, beginning to cry.

They all leave him eventually, everyone does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! This isn't abandoned, I just took a break because I was debating cutting out a subplot and I had other ideas I needed to crank out. This was actually sitting half finished in my google docs for a while so I dusted it off and finished it.
> 
> Anyways, I have mega abandonment issues so this is based on my own thought process. Yes, abandonment issues are like this. Making one mistake that isn't even a mistake and then focusing on it the whole day, being unable to think of anything else except how to fix it in order so the person in question doesn't leave you, even though they were never going to in the first place, and you know they never were but you just can't accept it. It's exhausting.
> 
> Why does Piko have abandonment issues? Find out in a later chapter lol.


End file.
